chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Aya Norello
Aya Norello of the House of Norello married Jaryth Argen History *Kernan Norello (Brother, Younger) *Vykus Norello (Grand Uncle) *Lorgan Norello (Father) *Monira Tarly (Mother) Aya was grand-neice to Lord Vykus Norello who ruled over the city of Kingsport. 'Death of Parents' During visit to the city of Norranthal in 857 KR with her mother, father and brother, to attend the wedding of the eldest son of the House of Grellen, a surprise attack was launched by the House of Gubassi. During the attack her father and mother were killed by Gubassi assassins. She and her brother, Kernan Norello, were able to escape from the event and eventually make their way back to the north. While Aya and her brother were pushing to escape the attack they were jumped by a pair of assassins. Aya had never really used what little magic she had learned up until that point - it was mostly a trick she used at dinners and the like to entertain the guests of her parents. When the assassins attacked the two of them she was grabbed from behind while her brother faught with the other killer. With her hand upon the assassin's arm she called up more magic than she had in the past and channeled it into his flesh - stunning him and knocking him back nearly five feet with a small explosion of bright blue energy. In the confusion her brother was able to kill his attacker and then turn to finish off the one who was dazed. Before they moved on Aya reached and took with her the assassin's dagger; a black-bladed dagger with a twisted blade that she eventually knew to be called Vengir. 'Engagement' A year prior to her marriage to Jaryth of House Argen, Aya was engaged to Kurz of House Boriz. The union was arranged when the two were children as a measure to secure peace between the two houses. When her parents were killed in Norranthal the arrangement was considered, at least by the House of Norello, as broken. The House of Boriz, however, did not. So, in the year when Aya turned twenty five (861 KR), Kurz sent a messenger to the city of Kingsbridge announcing his intention to honor the previous agreement and marry Aya. He also reminded her uncle and guardian, Vykus Norello, that the arrangement was made to ensure the peace between the two houses. Without the union, there was no, legitimate, reason for Kurz to hold back his brother, Hazat, from pushing further north and placing embargos upon any ship that sailed by the harbor they controlled that was opposite Kingsbridge. The harbor town, a thorn in the side of Kingsbridge, Southridge, with its small fleet of ships, would often surround the port of Kingsbridge and prevent any ship from entering or passing without paying a tithe to their house. Vykus knew that the marriage was a means for the House of Boriz to gain some measure of control and influence over his family and he did his best to refuse it. Aya, as a noble woman of her family, knew that she was destined to be married off to secure political arrangements. She simply didn't wish to marry someone who was dangerous to her own House. She and Kurz had nothing in common and he did not hide the fact that their relationship was politically motivated and that her feelings were unimportant. She would do her duty to him and his family and produce many male children. Oddly supportive of the union, her brother Kernan, was nearly warm and friendly with Kurz for reasons that she could not understand at the time. Ever since their parents were killed, Kernan had grown distant and cold. Aya could never understand why he shut her out of his life at nearly every opportunity and then, at the announcement of her engagement, became openly friendly towards her and the southern noble. 'Kidnapping' While attending the city of Kingsbridge on a diplomatic mission, Jaryth and Aya accidentally stumbled upon each other in the library of Kingsbridge castle. It was a small room - one where Aya would often be found when she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She and Jaryth were chatting with each other while he examined the titles on the shelves and she found herself, for a moment, forgetting the enormous pressures that were upon her. The engagement was broken when Kurz was seen striking Aya for 'speaking out of turn'. Vykus, her uncle, could have been convinced that the union was imperfect but it would work out in time until he saw his neice on the ground nursing a bloody lip. Immediately Vykus ordered Kurz seized and thrown out of his city and the impending wedding cancelled. Kernan, her brother, was enraged that she and their uncle could so easily cast aside the House of Boriz and put their barony at risk for attack. The evening after 'Marriage' Having met Jaryth Argen in her late teens or early twenties, she was surprised to see how little he had changed in several years. She, at first, did not know how to take Jaryth. Not only was he from a noble house which had been allied with hers for many years, he was also a wizard and the twin of the Lord of the High Reaches. She thought him bookish and somewhat cold when they first met but what struck her as interesting was his elven heritage. Her brother, Kernan , hated Jaryth upon meeting him. He was unnatural and saw the world through different eyes. She was fairly indifferent towards the Silver-Hair, at first, but later grew friendly towards him when she realized they had a common interest in history and books. Major Events *836 KR : Spring : Born *857 KR : Spring : Witness an attack on the House of Grellen by the House of Boriz (Gubassi ) *861 KR : Spring : Engaged to Kurz Boriz *862 KR : Spring : Marries Jaryth Argen *863 KR : Summer: Delivers the twins, Mazryth and Brentia * Family *Mother: *Father: *Siblings: T *Grandmother (M): *Grandfather (M): *Grandmother (P): *Grandfather (P): *Husband: Jaryth Argen *Children: Mazryth Aragon, Brentia Aragon *Grandchildren: Duvell Aragon Possessions *Vengir Category:House Norello Category:House Argen Category:Character/North Marches Category:Character/Human Category:Character/Noble Category:Follower/Gizad Category:Family/Norello Category:Character/Female Category:Born/836 KR Category:Character/Kingsport